Nouveau départ
by Miry-0-chan
Summary: AU rédigée à l'occasion du Fluri Month 2017. Parfois, se perdre est le meilleur moyen de trouver le bon chemin.


Bonjour/Bonsoir

Ceci est un petit one-shot rédigé à l'occasion du Fluri Month 2017. J'essaie de reprendre doucement l'écriture grâce à ça, vu que pour différentes raisons, j'en ai été incapable pendant 6 mois.

Bref, ma vie. Osef. :)

J'espère que cette histoire vous plaira.

 **Thèmes** : Promesse, Séparation, Maladie/Blessure.

 **Disclaimer** : Tales of Vesperia, Flynn, Yuri, etc... appartiennent à Namco Bandai.

 **Précision** : Cette fic est une fic Fluri. Si vous n'aimez pas, ne lisez pas. Vous êtes prévenus.

 **Nouveau départ**

« Une simple rencontre peut se transformer en grande aventure. » _**Nicolas Carteron**_

La forêt. Un lieu chargé d'histoires et de légendes. Un lieu qui suscite l'effroi et la méfiance. Rares sont ceux qui traversent ces zones de non-droit seuls et plus rares encore sont ceux qui le font de nuit, car les démons qu'abritent les bois s'éveillent au crépuscule et se rendorment à l'aube.

Au fil des siècles, chaque ville, chaque village s'est forgé ses propres rumeurs, ses propres légendes sur les bois et les terres qui les entourent.

Le Bois des Sorciers était l'une de ces forêts craintes à travers les légendes. Les habitants du village d'Atherum, situé à proximité, n'y mettaient jamais les pieds sauf en cas de nécessité absolue. Et même dans un tel cas, ils restaient cantonnés à sa lisière.

Même les enfants, qui enfreignent volontiers les règles d'ordinaire, se méfiaient de ces bois que les anciens disaient maudits. Certains, par bravade, avaient néanmoins tenté de s'y aventurer mais, à ce jour, seul l'un d'eux avait survécu. Un orphelin de 13 ans prénommé Yuri Lowell.

 **XxXxX**

L'aube naissait à peine lorsque Yuri Lowell, 17 ans, sorti de la petit grange où il avait passé la nuit. Orphelin de guerre, il n'avait jamais vraiment connu ses parents. Enfant, les habitants du village l'avaient pris en pitié et l'hébergeaient à tour de rôle, mais depuis qu'il était assez fort pour travailler, il n'était plus que de la main d'oeuvre bon marché. Las de cette existence, il avait finalement pris la décision de quitter le village. Un choix difficile car il était tout de même reconnaissant auprès des familles qui avaient jadis pris soin de lui.

Passant la bride de son petit sac de cuir par-dessus son épaule, il scruta rapidement la place du village pour vérifier que personne ne s'y trouvait puis gagna les hautes murailles qui tenaient lieu de remparts. Il les escalada en quelques secondes, comme à son habitude, et s'assit sur les pierres froides et humides qui se trouvaient au sommet. Il faisait encore si sombre qu'il devinait à peine les contours du Bois des Sorciers. Le coq du village n'avait même pas encore chanté. Tant mieux. Ainsi, personne ne le verrait entrer dans la forêt et personne ne tenterait de l'y suivre.

Yuri se laissa glisser le long du mur, ses longs cheveux d'un noir de jais ondulant paisiblement derrière lui, puis il avança d'un pas décidé en direction de ces bois qu'il avait autrefois bravés et qui avaient bien failli le tuer.

 **XxXxX**

 _ **Quelques années plus tôt (13 ans)**_

Être orphelin, ne pas avoir de famille à soi, était un problème majeur pour Yuri. Parfois, les enfants de son âge étaient jaloux de l'attention que lui portaient leurs parents, alors même qu'il n'était pas de la famille. Lorsque c'était le cas, le jeune garçons devait essuyer toutes formes de provocations et d'intimidations. Cela finissait généralement en bagarre ou en joute verbale dans une partie reculée du village, là où les adultes ne pouvaient pas les surprendre.

Un jour, un garçon prénommé Zagi lui proposa un pari stupide mais qu'il accepta : aller au coeur du Bois des Sorciers et en revenir avant la nuit. Ils devaient tout deux ramener un cheveu de démon pour prouver qu'ils avaient bien marché jusqu'à leur antre.

Ils partirent en même temps peu après midi, alors que la plupart des adultes avaient regagné les champs ou leurs échoppes.

Yuri marcha un long moment à travers les bois mal entretenus : les ronces lacéraient ses mains, son visage et ses vêtements, les racines des arbres le faisaient trébucher et les feuilles des arbres masquaient presque entièrement la lumière du soleil, rendant les lieux encore plus sombres et effrayants. Au bout de plusieurs heures de marche, il constata que la luminosité était désormais quasi-nulle et qu'il n'avait aucun moyen de retourner au village : il était complètement perdu et sans la moindre ressource. Mais ce qui l'inquiétait bien davantage, c'était qu'il ne ressentait pas la moindre sensation de panique ou d'anxiété. Son corps semblait presque anesthésié, incapable de réagir. Il marcha encore plusieurs minutes, tentant de retrouver son chemin, avant de finalement s'écrouler au pied d'un arbre, incapable d'aller plus avant, et de s'y évanouir.

Lorsqu'il s'éveilla, un peu plus tard, il n'était plus dans les bois. Il en était convaincu avant même d'ouvrir les yeux : il sentait le délicat fumet d'une soupe qui bouillonnait tranquillement dans une marmite et il entendait distinctement le crépitement d'un feu de bois. Son corps semblait recouvert d'une épaisse couverture et, sous son crâne endolori, il sentait un amas de foin recouvert d'un bout de tissu.

Yuri ouvrit péniblement les yeux et jeta un oeil aux alentours : c'était une petite cabane toute simple, avec un âtre, un petit banc, une paillasse, sur laquelle il reposait, ainsi qu'une grande quantité d'herbes et accessoires divers qui pendaient du plafond et décorait presque l'ensemble du mur qui faisait face à la porte. Enfin, tout près de lui, Yuri remarqua un garçon blond assis sur un tabouret. Il était occupé à caresser un chien de bonne taille dont la tête reposait sur ses genoux. Absorbé par cette tâche, il n'avait pas remarqué que l'adolescent aux cheveux sombres était à nouveau conscient et Yuri en profita pour l'observer avec attention. Le jeune homme semblait avoir le même âge que lui, ou guère plus, mais il avait déjà une carrure impressionnante. Ses cheveux blonds, presque dorés à la lueur tamisée du feu, étaient coupés très courts et il portait des vêtements très simples : une chemise blanche ou, du moins, qui l'était à l'origine, ainsi que de longues chausses sombres à la couleur indéfinissable. Reportant finalement son attention sur le visage de son vis-à-vis, Yuri constata qu'il avait relevé la tête et leurs regards se croisèrent.

A cet instant précis, Yuri eu la certitude qu'il n'était pas au village. Il n'y avait jamais vu de tels yeux, aux iris d'un bleu si clair qu'on aurait dit qu'une rivière y tourbillonnait. Ce regard, à la fois doux et mélancolique, n'était pas de ceux que l'ont oubli.

Indécis sur la conduite à adopter, Yuri tenta de se relever mais son hôte l'en empêcha d'un geste doux et amical.

« Tu a été empoisonné par l'écorce d'un arbre de la forêt. Je t'ai administré l'antidote mais tu vas devoir te reposer quelques heures de plus, le temps que ton corps s'en remette. J'ai préparé de quoi manger, tu as faim ? »

La voix de son sauveur était chaude et grave avec, néanmoins, quelques notes aiguës ici ou là. C'était une voix très agréable qui le berçait presque, mais il avait également faim et accepta volontiers l'offre de son interlocuteur.

Tout en mangeant, il tenta d'en apprendre plus sur celui qui l'avait visiblement sauvé, mais le jeune blond accepta seulement de lui révéler son nom, Flynn, ainsi que celui de son chien, Repede. Le repas terminé, il poussa Yuri à se rendormir avant de retourner vaquer à ses occupations, son fidèle compagnon derrière lui.

Deux jours s'écoulèrent ainsi, sans que les deux adolescents noue réellement de contact. La seule autre information que Yuri pu glaner était la façon dont il avait failli périr : les coupures laissées par les ronces avaient permis à des petits débris d'écorces de pénétrer dans son corps, empoisonnant son sang au passage. Il avait été retrouvé à temps par Repede qui avait conduit son maître jusqu'à lui, lui permettant ainsi de le sauver.

Au matin du troisième jour, Yuri était suffisamment rétabli pour pouvoir se lever sans ressentir la moindre douleur, ce qui était très bon signe s'il en croyait son hôte qui, de son côté, semblait de plus en plus nerveux. Chaque fois qu'ils se voyaient, le blond lançait des regards frénétiques à son chien, comme pour lui poser une question silencieuse. L'animal, quant à lui, semblait parfaitement à l'aise avec Yuri et s'en approchait volontiers pour recevoir quelques caresses.

Après bien des hésitations, poussé par la confiance de son chien, Flynn finit enfin par rompre le silence ambiant qui semblait le ronger de l'intérieur.

« Quand comptes-tu regagner ton village ? »

Le brun le regarda, surpris.

« Je ne sais pas. On ne peut pas vraiment dire que j'en connais le chemin puisque je me suis perdu avant d'arriver ici. Et puis ce n'est pas comme si quelqu'un m'attendait... »

Le blond hocha la tête. Effectivement, ceux qui entraient dans ces bois ne survivaient jamais. A vrai dire, il avait lui-même contribué à cette hécatombe puisqu'il lui était déjà arrivé de refuser d'aider des égarés, les condamnant à mourir lentement. Les remords le rongeait, bien sûr, mais il ne pouvait se résoudre à aider des gens qui faisaient probablement parti de la masse qui avait brûlé son père pour 'sorcellerie'.

Dans le cas de Yuri, c'était différent. Il avait son âge et Repede avait choisi de le sauver. Il avait insisté pour que Flynn le suive jusqu'à l'imprudent et avait même léché le visage du garçon inconscient pour tenter de le réveiller. Le blond s'était donc senti obligé d'intervenir et il ne le regrettait pas. Il craignait simplement la réaction des villageois si Yuri retournait auprès d'eux. Tourneraient-ils le dos à ce garçon ? Mettraient-ils en place une battu pour tenter de le retrouver afin de l'éliminer, comme son père ? Il voulait être certain que son obligé ne le trahirait pas, aussi, il insista :

« Même si personne ne s'attend à ce que tu sortes de ces bois, peut-être y a t-il quelqu'un qui s'inquiète pour toi. Ta mère par exemple ? »

« Elle est morte. »

La réponse fut brutale. Au point que Flynn eu la sensation de s'être pris la porte de sa cabane en plein visage.

« Désolé » marmonna t-il en baissant les yeux.

« Il n'y a pas de quoi être désolé ; je ne me souviens même pas d'elle. Pas plus que mon père à vrai dire. Il était déjà parti guerroyer lorsque je suis né. »

« Tu n'as plus de famille non plus ? »

Les deux garçons s'observèrent un long moment, puis Yuri secoua la tête. Flynn se jeta alors dans ses bras, manquant de le faire basculer en arrière, et l'enlaça avec force.

« Je suis tellement heureux de t'avoir secouru » murmura t-il dans le cou du brun d'une voix étrangement rauque.

D'abord surpris, Yuri l'enlaça également, heureux d'avoir enfin trouvé quelqu'un qui partageait ses sentiments d'abandon et de solitude.

Le lendemain, le brun prit la décision de retourner au village. Il aurait aimé pouvoir rester avec Flynn, d'autant que personne n'aurait cherché à le retrouver, mais la forêt recelait trop de secrets et de danger dont il ignorait tout et il ne voulait pas être un poids pour celui dont il s'était fait un ami. Il lui promit donc de taire son secret et de revenir le voir quand il serait prêt puis, guidé par Repede, il était parvenu à regagner le village sans encombres, en évitant les plantes vénéneuses ou toxiques.

Les villageois l'avaient accueilli surpris, voire affolés, mais après une contraignante et ennuyeuse séance d'exorcisme, à laquelle il se livra volontairement, les choses semblèrent rentrer dans l'ordre. La seule différence, c'était que, désormais, les autres enfants l'évitaient, ce qui n'était pas pour lui déplaire.

Yuri passa ainsi quatre années à alterner travaux manuels et apprentissage chez l'apothicaire, afin d'obtenir de solides bases dans le but de tenir sa promesse. Il écoutait aussi avec attention les histoires des anciens, qui recelait de nombreux indices sur des connaissances passées et oubliées.

Puis vint enfin le jour de son départ.

 **XxXxX**

 _ **Présent (17 ans)**_

Yuri marchait dans les bois depuis environ une demi-heure lorsqu'il entendit du bruit. C'était très léger mais il percevait distinctement le bruissement des feuilles des taillis alentours. Prudent, il sorti son couteau de chasse de son étui et se prépara à se défendre. Tout son corps était tendu et prêt au combat lorsque Repede surgit devait lui en remuant la queue. Soulagé, le brun rangea son arme puis s'accroupit pour caresser l'animal, qui ne se fit pas prier.

La joie des retrouvailles passée, Repede lui mordilla la manche, tirant légèrement dessus, comme pour l'inciter à le suivre. Yuri s'exécuta et suivit le chien à travers les broussailles jusqu'à la cabane dont il avait tant rêvé ces dernières années. Elle n'avait pas tellement changé, si ce n'est qu'il y avait plus de mousse sur le toit.

Flynn se trouvait sur le seuil. Assis sur une chaise, il taillait un morceau de bois en jetant, de temps à autre, un regard un direction des arbres. Lorsqu'il aperçut son chien suivit de près par Yuri, il se leva d'un bond et lui adressa un sourire chaleureux avant de le prendre dans ses bras. Lâchant son baluchon, le brun fit de même, puis le suivi à l'intérieur de la cabane, qui était à présent aussi la sienne.

 **XxXxX**

Merci pour votre lecture. J'espère que ça vous a plu. N'hésitez pas à me laisser vos avis en commentaires. :)

Je suis un peu en retard par rapport aux jours des thèmes, désolée. T_T


End file.
